<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollow Lily by LamiaDusk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133605">Hollow Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaDusk/pseuds/LamiaDusk'>LamiaDusk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Murder, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaDusk/pseuds/LamiaDusk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you say to people. It might come back to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hollow Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elisabeth Walker was used to being treated poorly.</p>
<p>The night prior, she had been on a date. Or at least, she had thought it was a date. Craig. That was his name. They had matched on Tinder two weeks prior, and thanks to her own desperation, she had agreed to a date way too soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had arrived at this small diner just out of town. A calm, quiet place. Perhaps a bit too remote. Sitting down in one of the booths, she noted that there weren‘t a lot of customers at this time. Only one other person had been there, in fact. A gorgeous young woman with dark-brown hair and emerald-green eyes, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. The kind of woman Elisabeth had always wished she could be. And in a strange way, she seemed almost familiar.</p>
<p>Craig had told her he would be there around 5PM. Around 5:20PM, her phone vibrated with a message from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Can‘t believe you thought I actually wanted to meet you."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here we go again, she had thought. She was too used to this game by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe you should lose some weight before going on Tinder. No sane guy wants to date a manatee."<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn‘t answered and just got up, drawing the attention of the woman at the back of the diner. She had given Elisabeth a sympathetic smile. The messages had kept coming, getting more and more aggressive and abusive, calling her a slob, a fat pig, and worse, until she was at home and blocked his number.</p>
<p>She had gone to bed that night, upset but unfortunately not surprised. She knew better than anyone that she could use a few pounds less. But that did not justify this manchild‘s actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the morning, she had made herself breakfast and turned on the news. That‘s when she saw the report.</p>
<p>A man named Craig Deacon had been brutally murdered the night before. The photo they showed was undoubtedly Elisabeth‘s „date“ from the night before. She turned up the volume.</p>
<p>„...according to police reports, the body of Mr. Deacon has been found with most internal organs below the ribcage carved out, most likely with a large carving knife. Footage of the security cameras around his appartment show him entering with a thus far unidentified woman. This is the fifth murder of that kind within the past year.“ The footage was shown and Elisabeth opened her mouth in surprise. The woman following Craig… it was the woman from the diner.</p>
<p>And again… she seemed so <em>familiar. </em>Where had she seen her before?</p>
<p>Following a sudden instinct, Elisabeth walked over to one the cabinet where she kept some keepsakes of her time in highschool. She pulled out the yearbook from her senior year and turned a few pages before stopping. The face of the woman in the diner looked back at her with sad green eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lily Warren.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>R.I.P.</em>
</p>
<p>She remembered that name all too well. Lily had been in the same class as her. A lovely girl, if kind of melancholic. And even more overweight than herself. Her weight and her withdrawn nature had made Lily a prime target for harassment. She had had barely any friends. Boys occasionally asked her out as a joke or on a dare, only to publicly humiliate her later. Elisabeth herself had kept her distance, hoping that not being associated with Lily would keep the bullies away. It was one of her biggest regrets.</p>
<p>Then, on the night of their senior prom, they had found Lily dead in her room. During a mental breakdown caused by yet another vicious attack on her by the popular kids at school, she had taken a carving knife and attempted to carve her stomach out of her body.</p>
<p>The school hadn‘t even put on a memorial service for her. No picture, no candles, nothing. It was half a miracle they even mentioned her in the yearbook. Whether they didn‘t want to admit that they allowed their golden students to bully a girl to death or they genuinely didn‘t give a shit, Elisabeth didn‘t know and she didn‘t feel like it made a difference.</p>
<p>Probably just a coincidence, Elisabeth told herself. Lily was dead, after all. And even though the faces looked the same, the body of the woman in the diner had been very slim, almost model-esque in its proportions. Not at all like Lily.</p>
<p>She sighed and put the yearbook back. No use thinking about that. Hell, a small, vindictive part of her felt like Craig deserved his fate, though the fact that this thought even occured to her sickened her.</p>
<p>„You know“, said a female voice, and Elisabeth squealed. Behind her stood the woman from the diner. But this time, she wore a crop top. Elisabeth‘s eyes wandered down the shirt to… <em>Oh God.</em></p>
<p>There was emptiness where the stomach should be. Not a black void, but just a spine holding up the upper body, and a bit of skin and muscle-tissue tied around the bloodied bone. „He really deserved it.“ The woman… <em>Lily… </em>looked up and gave Elisabeth a smirk. „Don‘t you agree, Lizzy?“</p>
<p>Elisabeth couldn‘t answer. She was too focused on the blank muscle and bone where Lily‘s organs should be. Her sight became hazy, and she felt herself drop to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she woke up, she thought she had dreamt or maybe hallucinated the whole thing. But then her phone vibrated. It was an unknown number sending her a message with an image attached. A single photograph of Lily in all of her gutted glory, posing next to the equally gutted remains of Craig like a girl might pose with her significant other. Underneath the pic was a message:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Men who act like pigs get treated like pigs.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>